The Marauder's Last Year at Hogwart'sTear
by Remus'sgrl4alltime
Summary: This is a tale of 6 friends, 4 of which are in their last year at Hogwarts. Other characters will make appearances but Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Staci Black (Sirius's little sister) and Nicola Ampion.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I forgot about an author's note and the disclaimer so here goes. I wrote this a while back on another site but the site stopped working so I moved it to this site. So today I got 6 chapters up but I might be alot slower from now on and I'm sorry so be patient with me. But this is a story about a group of friends and their adventures and life at a school of magic. And I'm knew at this so I welcome your criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places. Only character that is mine is Staci all others belong to someone else.

It was a beautiful, sunny September 1st and the Marauder's were heading back for their final year at Hogwarts. Sirius 'Padfoot' Black and James 'Prongs' Potter were sprinting to Platform 9 and ¾.

"Why is it that every year we can never seem to get here on time even if we leave an hour early?" complained the mopheaded boy. "Because the Hogwarts' god hates us with a passion"  
  
The two sprint onto the train just in time and go to find their other two friends.  
  
"Where have you two been?" asked Remus 'Moony' Lupin, "You missed the Goddesses, the summer has done them a whole lot of good"  
  
"Yea Sirius how did you get such a fine girl?" pondered Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew.  
  
"Where have you been Wormtail, Nicola hates me with a passion...she'd hate me with more if it existed. Does it exist?"  
  
"I don't know it might, but if it does Evans hates me even more than Ampion hates you," sighed James.

Another boy with a mophead worse than James's walked up to the clan. "Jimmy boy you made it!"  
  
"How many times to I have to tell you not to call me that Jason," said James through clenched teeth."  
  
"Because its fun to watch you make that face, have you guys seen the girls lately? Because they are looking like all that and 10 bags of chips."  
  
"Why thanks for the compliment Potter now why can't your older brother take lessons from you?" chuckled a ravishing red haired Lily Evans.  
  
"I think you need a brain in order to take lessons there, Red," said a lovely golden haired Latin chicka named Nicola as she glided over to the group.  
  
"Why hello ladies great day for insulting isn't it," joked Remus.  
  
"Really I didn't know there was a certain day for insulting. You do it every day of the week," spoke a gorgeous raven haired Staci.  
  
"Oh shut it Munchkin we don't need your smart aleck comments this early in the year," taunted Sirius to his little sister.  
  
"I learned my smart aleck ways from you."  
  
"Oh stop kidding yourself Lil' Padfoot there is nothing smart about you."  
  
"Oh shut it James she has more brains than you, she at least attends class."  
  
"Oh Evans that stings," said James as he pretended to cry.  
  
"Come on guys let's get out of here, a girl can only take so much annoyance in one day," spoke an exasperated Nikki as she headed down the corridor to the girl's compartment. "Why do we talk to them its not like they are cute or anything?"  
  
"I don't every girl in school thinks Sirius is the hottest thing that ever walked the earth, and he has his eyes on you Slim," Staci said as she walked into the compartment behind Nikki and sat down.  
  
"You say it like the guys aren't crazy over the female Black," joked Lily.  
  
"Oh like Lupin, I'd rather eat owl dung thank you very much," Staci smiled inwardly, she would never admit but she thought Remus looked rather good this year.  
  
"I don't care if Black likes me he is a dirty player that needs to learn what monogamy is!"  
  
Both of Nikki's friends laughed, "Take you long enough there, Nikki?" choked out Staci in between laughs.  
  
"Hey, I was trying to think of something clever!!"  
  
"It didn't work chicka," panted Lily. The girls continued to laugh and poke fun at Nikki while down the corridors the Marauder's were fighting over which girl had the better bottom.  
  
"Lily's is definitely the best, it's an apple bottom!!"  
  
"Nikki has the hot Latin mamacita butt!"  
  
"Like any of you four have a chance with girls as gorgeous as those," drawled Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Sirius stood up gripping his wand, "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just wandering down the corridor to find the Goddesses and I overheard your conversation."  
  
"What do you want with the girls?" said an angry James also standing up with his wand in his right hand.  
  
"What any warm-blooded male wants," Lucius laughed coldly.  
  
"Then go find one of your Slytherin sluts, and leave the girls alone. I hear Snivellius is rather good, you might want to try him," taunted Remus, standing up as well.  
  
"I prefer Staci, rather than Lucius there, Lupin," said Severus Snape walking into the conversation.  
  
"You stay away from my sister Snape!"  
  
"Um no, Staci is mine"  
  
"Yea he called her, too bad she was the only pureblood in the group I guess I can live with the half mudblood for a good lay," sneered Lucius.  
  
"That leaves me with the full mudblood, oh well its not like I'm having babies with her...just casual sex," said Avery joining in the conversation.  
  
The guy's anger was at the boiling point right now, and Sirius couldn't stand there and listen to this any longer so he sent a curse at Lucius, that sent him flying across the train. "Don't even talk about them like that again!"  
  
James and Remus followed Sirius's example, but the spells were not strong enough the three were soon awake again.


	2. Aftermath

The Slytherins stirred awake and sent their own spells back at the Marauders. The guys went flying but were soon up and at it again, this time without the wands. In the next compartment Leena Miller heard the commotion and came out to stop it, but she was hit by a flailing fist.

"Knock it off you animals!" she exclaimed while trying to clot her bloody lip with one hand and held her wand in the other. Two Ravenclaw prefects named Patrick and Josh came out to stop the fight and they did so with the help of Leena's freezing charm. The two Ravenclaws took the Slytherins to the front of the train where the driver and trolley witch would keep an eye on them, which wasn't very necessary since they were beaten to a bloody pulp and unconscious.

"Nice one guys! Did you see Snivellius? His face was uglier than usual!" laughed an excited Jason as he followed the guys and Leena into the compartment.

"Oh zip it Jas," said an angry Leena, "how could you guys be so stupid as to pick a fight on our first day back?!"

"Leena my head hurts so can we save this for later?" asked an exhausted Sirius who was sporting a few broken knuckles, a black eye and Snape was a fan of hair pulling.

"Yes, because I need to have Stace with me to really go at you guys," she sighed and walked out and down to the girl's compartment.

"Oh great I can hear Lil' Paddy now, 'what were you thinking you stupid imbeciles,'" mocked a broken nosed, broken fisted and twisted ankle James.

"But she is so cute when she gets mad," said Remus smiling, his jaw broken so he also winced and his wrist was fractured.

"I really don't want to deal with your disgusting habit of liking munchkin right now."

"Sorry Padfoot but I'm tired of hearing how much Nicola hates you," sighed Remus as James chuckled and the three lay against the back of the seats too tired to fight.

As Leena walked into the girl's compartment, mutual hatred was felt between her and Nicola over a certain raven-haired, gray eyed, gorgeous 7th year Gryffindor.

"Hey Leena, what's up?" asked a sleepy, blue-eyed Staci.

"Your brother an his friends fought the Slytherins again."

"I'll deal with him later, he is always cranky post fight. What happened to your lip?"

"An unidentified flying fist," she laughed slightly, "so um yea Lily I'll go file the report and give it to you at the feast."

"Thanks Leena, you want help it is your first time filling one out?" Since Lily became Head Girl someone had to be appointed to take her place as prefect of Gryffindor. Dumbledore chose Leena to be it, and Remus was still the guy one.

"I think I've got it but thanks for the offer. Besides I can always ask Pat or Josh for help," she smiled politely and then walked back to her own compartment with her Ravenclaw friends.

"Why does she think she is so cool, because she hangs out with Ravenclaws?" asked an upset Nicola finally finding her voice.

"Oh zip it Nikki just because your too stupid to tell my brother how you feel, doesn't mean she is a bad person because she can," said Staci half heartedly because she was fascinated by a DAtDA textbook on werewolves.

Nikki pouted, but didn't say anything and goes back to her nap. I do not like that baboon....do I?


	3. Once at Hogwarts

The Train screeched to a halt in the lovely town of Hogsmeade. The Marauders slowly made their way off the train, with James leaning on both guys and hopping on one foot to the carriages. The girls were a few groups back and they happened to climb onto the same carriage.  
"Well lookey who it is, the tough guys that pick fights on their first day back."  
"Oh shut up Stace the dirtbags insulted you 3 what were we supposed to do?" said James with his head rested against the back of the carriage and his eyes closed.  
"In that case we hope they look worse than you, because you three look like shit."  
"Thanks for stating the obvious there Nicola."  
"Sheesh Remus, you sure are cranky. You guys should be glad to know that I'm not filing a report," said Lily smiling sneakily.  
"You aren't?" asked Sirius shocked.  
"Nope, Leena's got that one covered."  
Sirius sighed and shot a sideways glance at Nicola, Leena was cute but he felt stronger to Nikki. But it was Leena who shared his feelings, maybe he shouldn't go for either of them. If he did WWIII might break out.  
The train arrived at the castle and the guys went to the Hospital Wing, where the Slytherins laid unconscious in their beds. And the girls went to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.  
"I don't want to hear what happen just plop your hineys down so I mend you and send you on your way back to the feast," said an exasperated Madam Pomfrey.  
The guys didn't protest, because well they wanted food. So when MP was done the dudes went to the GH and were just in time to watch, 'Zeis, David' be sorted into Hufflepuff.  
"Another year has started, and many of you are in your last years here, but I still feel its necessary to remind you of the forbidden items here: The Dark Forest, anything listed on Mr. Filch's door, and fighting," the old man looked at the Marauders over the top of his half moon spectacles as he made this comment. The guys looked at each other smiling guiltily as they dove into their food.


	4. Time to Get Dates

A few or six weeks later... Krista and Jenny, Staci and Nicola's dorm mates since they were only 6th years, came running down to the GH where Nikki was bouncing around, "COFFEE!" Lily was buried in a book, and Staci was asleep next to her plate.  
"HEY CHICKAS GUESS WHAT!" exclaimed Jenny.  
Staci woke up so fast that her head hit her milk goblet and knocked it over, "OW! What is it Jen, it better be good."  
"It is...we are having a HALLOWEEN BALL!" squealed Krista.  
"Really, I call Evans," said a smiling James as he walked up.  
"I guess I could do worse."  
James walks out into the hallway and everyone in the school could hear his exclaims of excitement.  
"Wow a ball, I wanna go!" said Nicola as she fell backward of her chair. Sirius leaned over to help her up and ask her, but.... "I'll take you," said a very think French accent, "a guy would be crazy not to ask someone as lovely as you, Nicola"   
"Thank you Pierre," replied Nicola as a crushed Sirius helped her up.   
Just then Leena walked into the GH, "Morning."   
"Leena will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Shocked Leena said yes, and Nikki looked murderous but then her and Pierre went somewhere...wonder what they did?   
Stuttering Peter asked Jenny to the ball, who replied happily excited just to have a date.   
"Hey Remus who are you going to go with?"   
"Um, I'm not sure yet Krista." "Wanna go with me?"  
Backed into a corner he really wanted to ask Staci, but he told Krista yes.  
Staci then went and asked her best friend, Jason, to go with her and he said, "Of course, Staci Waci!"   
"DON'T CALL ME THAT JASON POTTER!" 


	5. Start of the Dance

Another jump in time, two weeks later and the girls are getting ready for the ball.

"I can't believe I got a date!" exclaimed Jenny as she straightened her hair.

"I can't believe I got one of the Marauder's as a date, and he is the sweet one!" giggled Krista as she put on her makeup.

Nikki and Staci weren't talking much because they both wanted to go with someone other than who they were. Staci loves Jason to death as a friend but as a boyfriend its just not there. And Pierre is just a fun time, not a relationship.

They were able to dress in what they wanted for the dance and not just robes, so Jenny was wearing a cute flowered skirt and a white shirt. Krista was wearing a simple, but gorgeous black dress. They were the first to walk downstairs to meet their dates, and were still in the common room talking to Sirius, James, Leena, Lily, and Jason (Pierre was a Hufflepuff) as Staci and Nikki walked downstairs. Nicola was wearing a gorgeous baby blue halter dress and you could hear Sirius mouth drop. I hate Pierre! Staci walked down after Nicola wearing a sexy red dress, this time you heard Remus gasp and Sirius yell, "STACI CHANGE RIGHT NOW YOU LOOK SKANKY!!!" Staci ignored her brother and walked over to Jason and gave him a friendly hug.

"Okay are we ready to go downstairs now?"

"Yea, James let's go," Lily slipped her arm through James's as they led the way downstairs, all the other 'couples' followed them down.

The dance started off smoothly, but then things took a turn for the worse.


	6. Disaster

A tall, dark, Latin man walked into the Great Hall. Nikki, Staci, and Lily made a mad dash for the guy, along with every other girl in the school. The dude hugged the Goddesses. "Hey."

"Who is that?" Sirius's voice filled with jealousy and over-protectiveness.

"I don't like him," sneered James.

"Me neither let's give him a Snivellius welcome," spoke Remus glaring at the man as he hugged Staci.

"You three are idiots," chuckled Jason, "that's Nikki's brother Peter."

"The dork that graduated in our first year?" asked James"

"Sweet he's right, it is! My girl is not going anywhere," said Sirius as he got smoked by Leena in the shoulder who then stormed off. "OW! That hurt, she was wearing a ring!"

James and Remus both laughed and Peter P. cries his eyes out as Jenny walked off arm in arm with the other Peter.

As Leena walked out to the entrance hall, she walked over to Nikki and slapped her across the face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" demanded Nikki touching her cheek.

"You little whore you took Sirius away from me!"

"I didn't do a darn thing, if he chose me then he chose me. In my opinion the better girl won." Leena lunged at Nikki who then punched her, breaking her nose. Next, Leena pulled Nikki (who was walking away) back by the hair. Nikki started punching wildly, only making contact 25% of the time. And out came the teachers," Break it up you two!" shouted McGonagall. Professor Marks the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher dragged the two off by their ears followed by McGonagall. Lily and Staci were wide-eyed after seeing that, and their very unsuccessful attempt at breaking it up. The girls walked back into the Great Hall and over to the guys.

"Sirius, I never realized how fine people actually think you are until I witnessed that mass of flying fists," said Lily slightly laughing.

"Hey, Stace your lip is bleeding," said James.

"Is it? Oh well that's what I get for trying to break up a chick fight. Lily your eye is going to be so black tomorrow."

"Black eyes are actually purple, blue or green...so why are they called black?" asked Lily.

Shrugs, "Lil want me to kiss it and make it better?" asked James taking her hand and leading her outside. Lily looked back at Staci smiling mischievously.

"Score for Prongs!" said Remus as him and Sirius exchanged high fives, and Staci just rolled her eyes. Nikki and Leena came back looking significantly worse for the wear, and with looks of mutual hatred in their eyes.

"I cannot believe that she did that!" exclaimed Leena in shock. Nikki looked speechless, like McGonagall's punishment was to kill her best friend.

"What did she do?" asked Remus questionly.


End file.
